All the Way
All the Way is the ninth episode of the first season of the fanfic Glee: The Next Direction. 'The episode was first released on the 16th of December, 2013 and was written by QuickForeverr. Rocky and Leah finally put their differences aside when Aidan admits about hearing their conversation. Sophia and Kai begin a sexual relationship, but Sophia soon realises that she thinks of it differently to how Kai views it. Meanwhile, Jason and Kyle have an argument. New Directions gear up for Sectionals. Writing for this episode began on the 13th of December, 2013. The writing concluded on the 15th of December, 2013. Songs Trivia *This episode was originally to be called ''Gaga, and be a tribute to the artist. Cast Main Cast *Sophia Davis created by '''Samcedesandklaineforever. *Ricardo Fernandez created by REBƎLReloaded. *Aidan McKensie created by Xoxoamyxoxo. *Kyle Jackson created by BlaineGleek7. *Kai Johnson created by Samcedesandklaineforever. *Monica Parks created by RiseAgainsT. *Marley Rose created by Glee. *Natalie Simmons created by Xoxoamyxoxo. *Leah Williamson created by QuickForeverr. Recurring Cast *Diana Reyes created by Mrssimonanderson21. *Cody Ryanson created by Coleisawesome. *Jason Smith created by BlaineGleek7. *Amber Whitman created by Nonametothinkof. Episode Recently, Aidan overheard Rocky and Leah talking about him. He now knows that they both have a crush on him, and he has decided to confront them about it. Meanwhile, Kai and Sophia have grown closer, and shared a kiss. The New Directions have been gearing up for their first ever Sectionals competition. That's what you've missed on Glee: The Next Direction! ---- Aidan turns around the corner, deep in thought. He sees Leah walking with Sophia, and begins to make his way over to her. It's time, he narrates. I have to do this! I need to know about Rocky, and about her. I still can't believe what I really heard, it was all confusing. But, I believe they both have a crush on me. Rocky is one of my best friends, I don't see why he couldn't tell me. Aidan has gained some space between him and Leah, but begins to stop walking. I can't do this now. Maybe, I can sing a song in Glee, and say it infront of everyone? Just for witnesses... I don't know. ---- As Sophia and Leah walk through the school, Sophia begins to talk about her and Kai. "It was all very weird," Sophia explains. "He asked me to watch him perform, and afterwards I started to praise him. He cut me off with a kiss!" "Do you think it was set up?" Leah asks, curious. "I'm not sure! I ran out straight away," Sophia says, looking down. "Didn't you tell me you liked him?" asks Leah. "Yeah." "Is that still true?" ponders Leah. "Of course it is!" Sophia snaps. "Go talk to him then!" Leah exclaims. Sophia thinks for a moment before speaking. "You're right!" Sophia then walks off, leaving Leah alone. ---- Marley enters the Choir Room, and stands at the front, facing the members of the club. "I have some... interesting news guys," Marley says. "Sectionals was supposed to be next week, but due to some issues, it'll now take place after Christmas!" The New Directions clap, and Natalie looks appalled, standing up. "Why are you clapping?!" she demands. "Natalie! It means we have more time to practice and get our songs perfect!" explains Monica. "OH! I suppose it is a good thing, then!" Natalie says, sitting back down. "So, in replacement for the extra weeks, I was thinking that we do a tribute. A tribute to a single artist, we did many of them when I was in the Glee club!" Marley explains. "Britney, Beatles, Stevie Wonder, Billy Joel, just to name a few", she says, couting on her fingers. "Who are we doing a tribute to?" asks an interested Diana. Marley ponders the question for a moment, and walks over to the board, "Only the-" "Marley!" Aidan says from the seats. Marley turns around, confused. "Yes, Aidan?" "Can I perform a song, before you announce the tribute?" he asks, hopeful. "Uhh... Sure, Aidan!" Marley says, taking a seat. Aidan walks up to the piano, and whispers something in the players ear. "Just a few days ago," Aidan begins. "I overheard something that I shouldn't have, but it got me thinking. I know that Marley says that this club is like a family, but we don't act like one. Leah and Rocky are continually fighting over something..." The two quickly look at each other in shock. "That something being me," Aidan finishes. "That isn't true!" Leah says, standing up. "So not true!" Rocky says, also standing up. "Guys, sit back down," Aidan orders. The two follow his instructions, anger showing on their faces. "Look, Rocky," Aidan says, gently, as he walks over to where Rocky sits. "I'm not gay, not even bi, but you're one of my closest mates. I care about you. You should have just came to me about this!" "I... I didn't want everyone knowing..." mumbles Rocky. "That you're amazing? Everyone in here already knows it!" Aidan exclaims. "Amen to that!" Kyle says, smiling. Jason shoots him a dirty look. "Anyway, Rocky. This is for you," Aidan says. He walks back to the piano, as the pianist begins to play Born This Way, along with the rest of the band members. Aidan: It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M Just put your paws up 'Cause you were born this way, baby My mama told me when I was young We are all born superstars She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on In the glass of her boudoir There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are She said, 'cause He made you perfect, babe So hold your head up, girl and you you'll go far Listen to me when I say I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way, born this way Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way Baby, I was born this way Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way Don't be a drag, just be a queen Don't be a drag, just be a queen Don't be a drag, just be a queen Don't be Give yourself prudence and love your friends Subway kid, rejoice of truth In the religion of the insecure I must be myself, respect my youth A different lover is not a sin Believe capital H-I-M I love my life, I love this record and Mi amore vole fe yah I'm beautiful in my way, 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret, Just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way Baby, I was born this way Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way Don't be drag, just be a queen Whether you're broke or evergreen You're black, white, beige, chola descent You're Lebanese, you're orient Whether life's disabilities Left you outcast, bullied or teased Rejoice and love yourself today 'Cause baby, you were born this way No matter gay, straight or bi Lesbian, transgendered life I'm on the right track, baby I was born to survive No matter black, white or beige Chola or orient made I'm on the right track, baby I was born to be brave I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret, Just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way, yeah Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way Baby, I was born this way Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way I was born this way, hey I was born this way, hey I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey I was born this way, hey I was born this way, hey I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey After the performance, everyone claps, and Rocky walks out of the Choir Room, closely followed by Leah. ---- "ROCKY!" Leah calls out. He turns around, and sees her. He has tears in his eyes. The two walk silently through the empty hallways, all the students either at their extracurricular, or at home. "Guess Aidan's yours..." mutters Rocky. "Rocky! Listen! Yeah, Aidan's not the one for you! So what! There are plenty of other guys that belong with someone as sweet as you!" Leah says, comforting Rocky. "Okay! Let's make a pact!" Rocky says, holding out his little finger. "What about?" Leah says, extending her own finger, and wrapping it around Rocky's. "We become best friends. I help you try to get Aidan, and you help me deal with my sexuality. We will always be there for each other, no matter what. Inseperable. Deal?" Rocky asks. "Deal!" ---- Back in the Choir Room, Marley stands up at the front of the Choir Room. "Leave them be. Nothing is worse than getting followed after leaving during a meeting. Trust me!" "Are we still going to do the tribute?" Sophia asks. "No, I don't think we will..." Marley says. "What are we going to do instead?" Jason asks. "Support Rocky through this tough time!" Marley replies. "It's not even a tough time!" Cody says. "How isn't it?" Natalie asks. "It's his fault that he's gay," Cody says, shrugging. "Now you listen here," Natalie says, standing up, and pointing her finger at Cody. "It is NOT his fault that he's gay. If you don't take that back, I swear I will make every single day of your exsistence in this club a living hell!" Cody shrugs, and replies "Okay." ---- Sophia enters the Lima Bean after practice, and joins in the queue waiting to order. However, after just a few moments of waiting, Kai walks up to her, and offers her a drink. "There we go!" Kai says, as Sophia looks confused. "I know that you come here after every Glee practice, and order a hot chocolate. I do the same, you see!" "Thanks, I guess," Sophia replies, taking the cup. She exits the line, and, along with Kai, walk towards the exit. They drink their hot chocolate as they walk. "So, what did you think of the kiss? You ran out pretty quickly!" Kai says, trying to make conversation, as he opens the door. "Yeah, it was alright..." Sophia says, taking a sip of her drink. "Alright? Are you saying I'm a bad kisser?" Kai says, smiling. "Definitely," Sophia says, smiling. After a small pause, Sophia breathes, and begins to speak. "Kai?" "Yeah?" he answers. "Do you... Want to come over to my house tonight?" Sophia asks. "My parents are out, so it'll just be us!" "Yeah, sounds fun!" Kai says. "See you at six?" "See you then!" Kai says. He watches as Sophia crosses the road. Stats up for Kai!, he narrates, smiling. ---- At Leah's house, the doorbell rings, and she runs down her stairs to answer it. As the door opens, Rocky stands there, smiling. "Come in!" Leah says, happily. She leads Rocky into her room, and closes the door. He looks around her room, and smiles. "You have a lot of P!nk posters", he notes. "Only five!" Leah chirps. Rocky sits down on Leah's bed, and asks "Are your parents home?" "Nope! It's just us!" Leah says. "Look, Rocky, I have a feeling that you aren't the only gay guy in Glee club. I know there's at least one more, but I can't pin who it is!" "I had the same thought," Rocky admits. "We know it's not Aidan, and Kai goes great with the ladies, so it's not him". "Which means that it's out of Kyle, Jason or Cody," Leah deducts. ---- Jason's doorbell rings, and his mother opens it, and sees Kyle standing there. "I'm here to see Jason," he explains. "Of course you are, come on in, Kyle!" Jason's mother replies. "JASON! KYLE'S HERE FOR YOU!" Jason comes running down the hall, and sees Kyle. Jason's mother smiles, and turns back into the kitchen. "Come on," Jason says. The two walk back to Jason's room, and sit on the bed. After an awkward smile, Kyle leans forward and kisses Jason. The two share a loving kiss for a few seconds, before Kyle pulls away. "Why did you glare at me in Glee today?" Kyle asks. "You were staring at Rocky, and I guess I just got jealous!" Jason replies. "Jealous? Jason, I love you!" Kyle says. "I love you, too!" Jason exclaims, smiling. This time, Jason leans in and kisses Kyle. The two lie back on the bed, kissing. ---- Sophia sits on her bed, as the time on her phone changes to 6:03, she throws it down, and breathes in deeply. "I guess he's not coming..." she mutters out loud. ---- Back at Leah's house, Rocky walks around her room, and looks at her belongings. When he reaches her radio, he turns it on. The presenter talks about the next song, Love Story, by Taylor Swift. "Now that's one of my jams!" Leah exclaims. "Sing it for me?" Rocky asks, smiling. "For you," Leah says, winking. When the music begins to play, Leah belts along with it. Leah: We were both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback starts: I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air. In Sophia's room, she has her phone playing the same song, and like Leah, sings along to it. Sophia: See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns. See you make your way through the crowd And say, "Hello," Little did I know... Leah: That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles, And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet" And I was crying on the staircase Begging you, "Please don't go" And I said... Sophia: Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes." Leah with Sophia: So I sneak out to the garden to see you. We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while. Oh, oh. Sophia: 'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter, And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet." But you were everything to me, I was begging you, "Please don't go." And I said... Leah: Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. Leah and Sophia: It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes." Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult but it's real. Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess. It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes." Sophia: Oh, oh. Leah: I got tired of waiting Sophia: Wondering if you were ever coming around. Leah: My faith in you was fading When I met you on the outskirts of town. And I said... Sophia: "Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you but you never come. Is this in my head? I don't know what to think." He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said... Leah and Sophia: "Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone. I love you, and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes." Leah: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Leah and Sophia: 'Cause we were both young when I first saw you. As the song finishes, Leah gives Rocky a bow, as he applauds her. ---- In Sophia's room, she sings the last note, and throws her phone down with anger, shutting off the music. The doorbell then rings, and Sophia bursts out of her room, down the stairs, and opens the door enthusisatically. "Sorry for being late!" Kai quickly says as the door opens. "That's alright!" Sophia says, moving a strand of her hair. "Come on in!" The two walk down the hall, and Sophia looks at Kai, who immediately begins to kiss Sophia, who is taken by surprise. Sophia stops him, and smiles. "Save it for later!" ---- Leah closes the front door, and turns around with a pizza box in her hand. "Ready to eat?" she asks Rocky. "Always am!" he says, smiling. The two walk into the kitchen, and Leah puts the pizza box on the table. The each grab a piece of the cheese and ham pizza, and begin to eat. "So," Rocky says. "If this whole Leah and Aidan thing doesn't work out, I think there is a lesbian in Glee club. I have no idea who it is, but I feel like there is!" "I personally have never thought about being in relationships with girls," Leah explains. "I just have crushes on them, but I know that they'll soon be over". "I guess that's the same with me and guys, except I only like guys," Rocky says. "I suppose so!" Leah says. ---- Sophia and Kai are lying on the bed, kissing, with Kai shirtless. Sophia's toes accidentally hit her phone, and Teenage Dream begins to play. Sophia smiles, and pulls away from Kai. "Let's sing!" she exclaims. "Okay..." Kai says, confused. Sophia: You think I'm pretty without any make-up on Kai: You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down Sophia: Before you met me, I was alright But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine Kai with Sophia: Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance until we die You and I, we'll be young forever Sophia and Kai: You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream The way you turn me on, I can't sleep Let's runaway and don't ever look back Don't ever look back My heart stops when you look at me Just one touch, now baby I believe This is real, so take a chance And don't ever look back, don't ever look back Kai begins to take off his shorts, so that he's just in his underwear. Sophia smiles, and continues to sing. Sophia: We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece I'm complete Sophia with Kai: Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance until we die You and I, we'll be young forever Sophia and Kai: You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream The way you turn me on, I can't sleep Let's runaway and don't ever look back Don't ever look back My heart stops when you look at me Just one touch, now baby I believe This is real, so take a chance And don't ever look back, don't ever look back Kai: I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Sophia: Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Sophia and Kai: (Sophia: You!) You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream The way you turn me on, I can't sleep Let's runaway and don't ever look back Don't ever look back My heart stops when you look at me Just one touch, now baby I believe This is real, so take a chance And don't ever look back, don't ever look back I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight As the performance comes to an end, Sophia and Kai begin their kissing, and Kai pulls the covers over them, while Sophia turns off her lamp, leaving them in darkness. ---- Kyle pulls away from Jason, both shirtless. Kyle slides off the bed, and puts his shirt on. "I'm sorry, I have to go!" "Kyle! Wait!" Jason shouts, but Kyle has already opened the door, and made his way to the front door, Jason attempts to follow, but Kyle has shut the front door on him. "Jason, honey!" Jason's mother calls. "Is Kyle not staying for dinner?" "No! He had to go!" Jason lies. Jason begins to make his way back to his room, recalling the previous events. I guess we were going to get sexual, but I mean, we're a couple! We have to lose our virginities at some point! I just don't understand why he doesn't want to now! Jason narrates. He walks into his room, and slams his door shut. ---- Leah touches her hair, and is astonished. "Rocky! I look beautiful!" she gasps. "You always did, you just had to have a little makeover!" Rocky says. The two are back in Leah's room, and Leah is sitting in front of her mirror, as Rocky puts down the straightener, and picks up some make-up. "You're really good at this kind of stuff, Rocky!" Leah says. When she spots the make-up, she angrily says "No! No make-up!" "Come on! Just a little foundation?" Rocky says, giving her puppy-dog eyes. "Ughh! Fine!" Leah says, smiling. "Just this one time!" "Thank you!" Rocky says, applying the make-up to her forehead. ---- Sophia turns the lamp back on, and picks up her phone. The time reads 1:37. She looks startled, and looks down. She spots Kai, sleeping in her bed with her, and smiles. I just lost my virginity! Sophia narrates. Kai is amazing. Sure, he was a little late, but he made up for that. He's told me great stories. I think I've falled in love! ---- Leah pulls her bed covers over her, and puts her head into her pillow. "Goodnight, Rocky!" she says. "Night, Leah!" Rocky says, from his sleeping bag on the floor. ---- In the morning, Sophia awakes, and sees Kai is already awake, putting his clothes back on. "What time is it?" she asks, stretching. "Time for me to go!" Kai says, as he checks that has all his belongings. "What do you mean?" Sophia asks. "Well, your parents are home, and I have to leave before they notice!" Kai says. "Good point," Sophia says. "You know, Sophia, you were good for a one-night stand!" Kai says, opening her bedroom door. "What?" Sophia calls after him, but he doesn't hear. As Kai walks down the stairs, he hears someone is awake in the kitchen, and quietly makes his way to the front door, and opens it. He quietly closes it, and leaves. ---- At school the next day, Leah and Rocky walk together to their first class, Enlgish. Aidan spots them and calls "Leah!" The two turn around to see Aidan approaching, "I'll leave you to it," whispers Rocky, who turns to leave. Leah grabs Rocky's hand, "No. You're staying with me," she whispers. "I wanted to talk to you after Glee," Aidan says, once he has reached them. "And?" Leah asks. "I know you like me, Leah, but I need to hear you say it!" Aidan says. "That's a lie," Leah says. "I like Kyle!" "But... I heard..." Aidan says, confused. "Clearly heard wrong," Leah says, turning her back on him. Once they were out of earshot, Rocky looks at Leah, confused. "Why did you lie to him?" "Got to keep a guy on his toes, don't you," Leah says, winking. ---- As everyone enters the Choir Room for that days meeting, Marley stands at the front of the Choir Room. "Okay, everyone! Next week, we're going to have our Christmas-themed week. We'll be singing carols, and decorating a tree, in this very room!" Marley tells the club. "I love Christmas!" Amber exclaims. "Don't we all!" Monica says, happily. "It's so close, it's great!" Natalie says, clapping. "We have to celebrate!" Marley shouts. ---- The scene shifts to the auditorium, and the band begins to play music to The Climb. Leah: I can almost see it. That dream I'm dreaming, but There's a voice inside my head saying You'll never reach it Every step I'm takin' Every move I make Feels lost with no direction, My faith is shakin' Jason: But I, I gotta keep tryin' Gotta keep my head held high Rocky with Aidan and Kai: There's always gonna be another mountain I'm always gonna wanna make it move Always gonna be an uphill battle Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose Ain't about how fast I get there Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side It's the climb Aidan and Kai: The struggles I'm facing The chances I'm taking Sometimes might knock me down, but No I'm not breaking Sophia: I may not know it, but These are the moments that Sophia and Kai: I'm gonna remember most, yeah Just gotta keep goin', Jason: And I, I gotta be strong Just keep pushing on, 'cause Rocky with New Directions: There's always gonna be another mountain I'm always gonna wanna make it move Always gonna be an uphill battle Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose Ain't about how fast I get there Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side It's the climb Sophia: Yeah Leah and Sophia: There's always gonna be another mountain I'm always gonna wanna make it move Always gonna be an uphill battle Leah, Sophia and Aidan: Somebody's gonna have to lose Ain't about how fast I get there Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side It's the climb Sophia and Kai: Yeah, yeah yeah Rocky and Jason with New Directions: Keep on movin' Keep climbin' Keep the faith baby It's all about, it's all about the climb Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa, whoa, oh. As the performance finishes, the New Directions applaud themselves, ready for the festive season. Sophia looks at Kai, with both sadness and anger. I can't believe I got played! she narrates. THE END Navigational Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes